<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Операция «Признание» by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421533">Операция «Признание»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гений, гранд-адмирал, искусствовед, филантроп — казалось бы, идеальное сочетание, мечта всех женщин и многих мужчин. Таким не отказывают. Но случается, что даже в беспроигрышных ситуациях что-то идет не так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Операция «Признание»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><p>План был прост: открыть рот и сказать. Разговоры о чувствах давались Трауну нелегко, поэтому он предпочитал демонстрировать отношение тонкими намеками. Но рано или поздно наступал момент, когда понравившейся ему персоне требовалось вербальное подтверждение. С людьми он проходил через этот ритуал неоднократно. С чиссами он не знал такой мороки. </p><p>Нынешний объект ухаживаний не вызывал опасений. Они служили вместе уже почти полтора года, из них примерно семь стандартных месяцев Траун регулярно демонстрировал свою заинтересованность. Только слепой бы не заметил долгих взглядов, «случайных» прикосновений, почти-что-свиданий под видом брифингов. А капитан Пеллеон слепым не был. На основании анализа кореллианского искусства и изучения личности самого капитана Траун оценивал вероятность успеха операции «Признание» в восемьдесят шесть процентов. Грозившие неудачей четырнадцать процентов обуславливались историей любовных похождений Пеллеона, ставшей притчей во языцех, еще когда Траун только ступил на имперские территории. Участниками, вернее, участницами скабрезных историй про капитана в основном являлись женщины. Преграду для счастья могли создать и соображения этического порядка. Траун восхищался наличием у Пеллеона морального кодекса, ставшего редкостью в последние годы, но рассматривал его как весомый аргумент против неуставных отношений. И все же он верил в победу любви над здравым смыслом. Для людей, особенно кореллианцев, это была нормальная реакция.</p><p>День для проведения операции «Признание» выбирался не менее тщательно, чем для генерального сражения. Антураж кабинета составляли голограммы огненных скульптур, которые, как заметил Траун, нравились его капитану больше других. Наготове были спиртные напитки и угощения. На тот случай, если вечер пройдет лучше, чем предполагалось, в освежителе ждали своего часа запасная зубная щетка, бритва, халат и комплект полотенец. Рукх получил внеплановый выходной и четкий приказ не покидать своей каюты. Траун знал, как его присутствие влияет на настроение Пеллеона, и был уверен, что ногри замучает несчастного капитана двусмысленными намеками, если застанет его уходящим от гранд-адмирала в неурочное время.</p><p>В назначенный час ничего не подозревающий Пеллеон появился на пороге. Прочно обосновавшаяся между напряженных бровей складка свидетельствовала о волнении. Не каждый день гранд-адмирал приглашал его к себе за полчаса до отбоя. Если бы он знал, как часто Траун любовался мельчайшими переменами в выражении его лица, он нервничал бы куда меньше. </p><p>После короткого обмена приветствиями и обычными любезностями гранд-адмирал перешел в наступление:</p><p>— Капитан, я пригласил вас, чтобы обсудить нечто чрезвычайно для меня важное. Затем я задам вам вопрос, одновременно очень легкий и невероятно сложный. Каким бы ни был ваш ответ, он не возымеет никаких негативных последствий для вашей карьеры, здоровья или жизни.</p><p>Траун видел, что Пеллеон заинтригован. Хотя тревога не исчезла окончательно с его лица, любопытство пересиливало волнение. По его глазам гранд-адмирал видел, что он мысленно перебирает вопросы, которые могли бы заинтересовать командира. Скорее всего, это было что-то банальное, например: существует ли жизнь в других галактиках, верите ли вы в теорию перерождений, допустимо ли есть птицу руками на приеме у Императора.</p><p>— Мы знаем друг друга уже полтора года, за это время можно составить представление о чьем-то характере. Должен признать, о вас у меня сложилось самое лучшее впечатление, — начал Траун.</p><p>— Спасибо, сэр, — смутившись, ответил Пеллеон.</p><p>На его щеках появился легкий румянец. В очередной раз гранд-адмирал подумал о том, как редко хвалили капитана раньше; тот совсем не привык к комплиментам. Траун не дал сочувствию отвлечь себя от главной цели. Если объяснение пройдет хорошо, впредь Пеллеону гарантирован минимум один комплимент в день.</p><p>— Хочется верить, что и я не разочаровал вас как командир и как… с некоторой натяжкой, человек.</p><p>— Никоим образом, сэр. Если быть откровенным, то я не думал, что где-то остались такие командиры, как вы, и даже не мечтал служить с вами.</p><p>Траун чуть склонил голову, принимая комплимент.</p><p>— В ходе нашей кампании мы через многое прошли, впереди нас ждет еще больше испытаний. Но жизнь состоит не только из битв, учений, анализа действий врага и нейтрализации внутренних угроз. Когда двое так много и упорно работают вместе, как мы с вами, между ними возникает привязанность. Сперва она строится на уважении, затем — на дружбе, а потом может перейти в любовь.</p><p>По мере того, как он говорил, щеки Пеллеона постепенно бледнели. Похоже, капитана охватывало понимание того, к чему идет беседа, и это его шокировало. Заметив его реакцию, Траун решил перейти к делу: каждая минута промедления грозила кончиться обмороком объекта его обожания.</p><p>— С моей стороны тонкая грань между дружеским расположением и любовью уже пройдена, Гилад. Я хотел бы знать, каковы ваши чувства. Потому что, если они соответствуют моим, предлагаю развивать наши отношения в ином ключе, нежели прежде. Вопрос, который я вам задам, состоит в следующем: что вы на это скажете?</p><p> </p><p>II</p><p>В жизни Гилада Пеллеона было много неловких моментов. Когда дело касалось любовных похождений, он мог дать фору любому сценаристу голофильмов. Начиная с первого неумелого поцелуя и заканчивая тем, как он убегал огородами, на ходу натягивая штаны, от прелестной селянки, а ее разъяренный муж несся за ним с вилами, жизнь капитана была чередой приключений, иногда забавных, иногда не очень. Но ничто не шло в сравнение с той вводной, которую ему подкинул Траун. Какого, интересно, ответа он ожидал? Судя по его самоуверенному виду, ему нечасто отказывали. Да и кто в здравом уме откажет гранд-адмиралу, который вдобавок ко всему прочему хорош собой?</p><p>Пеллеону случалось принимать отказы, но никогда не приходилось их давать. Раньше он не делал из этого трагедии, а теперь впервые понял, какую неловкость на грани паники ощущали те, кому его ухаживания оказались не по душе. Больше всего он хотел знать, с чего вдруг Трауну пришла в голову такая блажь. Полтора года они отлично общались — и вот, пожалуйста. Пеллеон понимал объективные выгоды предложения гранд-адмирала. Он знал немало вполне достойных офицеров, которые не побрезговали бы воспользоваться случаем для продвижения по службе, и не стал бы их осуждать. Просто он был не из их числа. Он не оставил без внимания и эстетическую составляющую. Когда они с Трауном впервые встретились, Пеллеон по достоинству оценил его рост, фигуру и приятное лицо. Многие мечтали бы встречаться с таким мужчиной исключительно ради его красоты. В другое время и в другом месте капитан возглавил бы список желающих. Но здесь и сейчас это казалось ему преступно неправильным.</p><p>Собрав всю свою решимость в кулак, он выпалил:</p><p>— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вынужден вам отказать.</p><p>Правая бровь Трауна изогнулась в изумлении. Гранд-адмирал чуть склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая стоящего перед ним человека. Пеллеон знал этот жест: ему не понравилось услышанное, и он давал собеседнику последний шанс взять свои слова назад. Хотя иногда Траун делал так, когда получал настолько неожиданную и ошарашивающую информацию, что ему требовалось несколько секунд, чтобы ее осмыслить.</p><p>Капитан поспешил объясниться:</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не подумайте ничего плохого. Мой отказ никак не связан с вашим полом или расой. И я не против неуставных отношений такого рода, хотя бывали случаи… Впрочем, не имеет значения, — первую часть тирады Пеллеон произнес быстро, на одном дыхании, сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил куда спокойнее: — Недавно мы с вами сошлись во мнении, что наши жизни, комфорт и удовольствия несущественны. Важна лишь Империя, и, пока идет война, все личные мотивы должны быть отставлены в сторону как мешающие делу. Мне кажется, поднятая вами тема как раз подпадает под определение личных мотивов.</p><p>— Разве я не говорил, что не ищу высшей власти для своего удовольствия, а лишь ради установления порядка в галактике?</p><p>— Говорили. И я вам верю. Более того, верю, что только вам под силу разобраться в том безумии, что царит вокруг. И все отвлекающие факторы будут мешать.</p><p>Траун предпринял последнюю отчаянную попытку убедить его, но чувствовал, что все доводы бесполезны: кореллианцев не переупрямить. Он подошел ближе к капитану, взял его за руку и, глядя ему в глаза, сказал:</p><p>— Вы — не отвлекающий фактор, напротив, способствующий.</p><p>— Отрадно слышать. Однако, — рука Пеллеона покинула ладонь Трауна, — пока война не закончена, я не считаю себя вправе устраивать личную жизнь с кем бы то ни было.</p><p>Гранд-адмирал отступил на шаг назад и сложил руки за спиной. Когда он заговорил, голос его звучал по-официальному сухо и немного угрожающе, хотя вышло это непроизвольно:</p><p>— Это ваше окончательное слово?</p><p>— На данный момент — да. Спросите еще раз, когда возьмем Корусант, — решительно ответил Пеллеон и после короткой паузы добавил: — Если к тому времени ваши чувства не изменятся. Разрешите идти?</p><p>Вместо ответа гранд-адмирал коротко кивнул. </p><p>Незначительное расстояние, отделявшее его от дверей, Пеллеон преодолел за рекордно короткое время. По пути к своей каюте он мысленно костерил себя последними словами. Он чувствовал, что влип, облажался по полной программе. Траун обещал не карать его за отказ и наверняка сдержит слово, но ни о каком плодотворном сотрудничестве, здоровой рабочей атмосфере и дружбе теперь речи быть не может. Завтра они встретятся на мостике, и Пеллеону придется смотреть в лицо тому, чье сердце он накануне разбил. Блестящая перспектива. С другой стороны, поступи он иначе, чувствовал бы себя предателем Империи, себя и всего, во что верил. Уж лучше несколько мучительных часов рядом с гранд-адмиралом каждый день, чем пожизненное неотступное отвращение к себе.</p><p>Пока Пеллеон предавался самобичеванию, Траун пребывал в состоянии крайнего удивления. На его пути еще не встречалось человека, который бы его отверг, тем более по таким высоким соображениям. Несмотря на горечь отказа, он чувствовал, что стал уважать своего возлюбленного еще сильнее. Эгоистичная часть его души сообщала, что предпочла бы сильнее любить Пеллеона, обнимать его и никогда не отпускать. Траун вспомнил, как приятно было держать его за руку, как идеально их ладони подходили друг другу…</p><p>Что ж, комплект красивого постельного белья бордового цвета, купленный специально для операции «Признание», можно убирать на дальнюю полку. Пора возвращаться к проверенной тактике намеков. Будь они прокляты, эти четырнадцать процентов!</p><p>Тяжело вздохнув, Траун развернул файл с планом кампании. На данном этапе штурм Корусанта — форменное безумие, пустая трата времени и ресурсов. Никто этого не стоит, даже такой удивительный человек, как Гилад Пеллеон. Однако, засевших в столице повстанцев можно припугнуть. Этот шаг произведет впечатление на всю галактику и, если повезет, покажет одному конкретному капитану серьезность намерений гранд-адмирала. По плану до полномасштабного штурма Корусанта еще год с лишним. Придется набраться терпения. А Траун славится этим качеством. Пеллеон хочет Корусант — он его получит. Надо лишь немного подождать. </p><p>И тогда Траун спросит его снова.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>